


He Really Wants to Punch Someone

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHH, College AU, M/M, Violence, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Keith is angry, Lance is in the hospital.





	He Really Wants to Punch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for potato-fan-girl :)

College is fun. Well, Lance’s one class is fun. Keith’s one class is fun. It’s not the same class, but they still have that one fun class for both of them. They have that one class (by the way, it’s oceanology for Lance and general zoology for Keith) around the same time on the same day. They usually meet afterward to get coffee. 

Lance’s favorite part is getting in the tanks or going to the bay to dive and study real-life, wild animals. Mostly the sharks. Lance really like studying sharks. He doesn’t know if it’s just the fact that there’s an adrenaline rush when he can just reach out and touch one of the most dangerous animals known to man or if it’s just that fact that sharks are really interesting creatures. Of course, Lance knows that sharks don’t naturally prey on humans, but that fact that they could probably eat him in, like, three bites. 

Keith likes the hippos. They barely talk about just the hippos, but those are his favorite days. He wouldn’t miss them even if he was on his deathbed. Who cares if he accidentally gives the person next to him mono or something? He’s gonna learn about hippos. 

Today is a good day for both of them. Lance is getting in the tank at the zoo with their sharks, and Keith is gonna learn about hippos. Plus, they had a really nice date last night, so they’re both just really happy. Keith even kisses Lance on the lips before they part to go to their separate classes. Lance was practically floating on cloud 9. 

Lance’s ex-girlfriend, Nyma, was in his class. Things didn’t really end on a good note with her, and she’s been trying to get him back since he started dating Keith. Nyma broke up with him, actually, because she was cheating on him. That hurt, but he got over it pretty fast. He never loved Nyma. He loved the idea of not being alone, and Nyma filled that hole. 

Keith and Lance met in the library. Keith was struggling with a marine life project, and Lance just kinda came over and helped him. Then, they started going out for coffee and lunch. Eventually, Lance asked Keith out on a date, and now they’re here, three months strong in a relationship. 

Nyma and the guy she cheated on Lance with, Rolo, have pretty much been out to get Lance and Keith, setting each other up to make the other one think they’re cheating. The first time, Keith had a panic attack, but Lance was there. It made them stronger, so ha. Joke’s on them. 

They kinda make Lance uncomfortable, though. That’s the only downside of the class. They stand in the back and glare holes in the back of his head. 

When they go into the tank, they all have one spotting partner, like they’re lifting weights. The teacher chooses them unless he’s feeling good about himself and his marriage and whatnot. Today, he’s especially grumpy. 

“Nyma and Seth. Rolo and Lance.” Lance’s blood runs cold. He has a really bad feeling about this, but he stomps it down. Nothing bad will happen because everyone will be watching, and Rolo can’t pull anything if he has an audience. 

Lance suits up. He has his diving suit on, and his oxygen tank is full. He takes a deep breath and jumps off into the water. It’s cold, but he forgets about it after a minute. The sharks swim around him, nudging him curiously every once in awhile. The other students (there are only two others) in the tank are just floating, and Lance does the same. The point of this is to observe the animals when something from the outside comes into their habitat. 

Suddenly, the air from Lance’s oxygen tank stops coming. When he checks, his tank is empty, and he panics. He has to get up. He swims over to the edge and tries to pop his head over the edge of the water, but a hand reaches down and holds him under. He struggles, but he knows it’s useless.

Keith was really into the lesson. He was watching and listening and taking notes. Then, his phone started vibrating. It was Lance’s phone, but Lance was in class. He let it go to voicemail, and he read the little dictation. His blood ran cold, and he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room without looking up.

Lance is in the hospital. Rolo had a psychotic break, and he tried to drown Lance. Keith is practically having another panic attack as he’s pacing the waiting room. He knew Lance should’ve transferred out of that class. Nyma and Rolo are stalkers and creeps and Lance shouldn’t feel scared to go to class. Keith wants to punch someone. 

He’ll be okay. Lance is breathing on his own, and he’s just sleeping instead of comatose, and the doctors think there won’t be any damage to his brain. 

Keith is really tired. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he remembers waking up because Lance was crying. It’s not even crying, it’s more like sobbing and shaking, terrified. Keith said it once, he’ll say it again. He really wants to punch Rolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr--elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
